


Love Lost At Sea (The Introduction)

by 1fanficsousuk1



Series: A Love Lost At Sea [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1fanficsousuk1/pseuds/1fanficsousuk1





	Love Lost At Sea (The Introduction)

Green eyes. Alfred couldn’t think of anything else except the color of emeralds, darker than a wild jungle and glimmering like a jewel stranded in a raging sea. It plagued his thoughts, his dreams, and anything other than the enchanting shade was far from his mind. Nothing seemed important anymore. He thought he was going crazy. For sure he was going crazy! Sailors didn’t think such things… They didn’t see such things. But Alfred had. It had happened two days ago. Two days ago when he had been cleaning the deck… He could remember it vividly as he closed his eyes, listening to the waves clash against the boat as he lie down on his cot. He had seen it, a flash of green and gold, a tail, shimmering in the orange sunset. His breath was taken away. He leaned over the railing, eyes taking in the view of boisterous waves, the sound of churning water and the cry of seagulls. 

“Alfred…”

There was a voice, he could hear it faintly in the distance. A song, gentle and melodious. He heard his name. 

“Alfred, my darling… Return to the sea…”

“Hello? Where are you?” The sailor looked, searching for the owner of the sweet calling.

It beckoned him, lulling him like a spell. He leaned as far as he could, looked into the distance and the water below, but still he could see nothing but the sea. The waves rose higher.

“Alfred, my darling… Return to the sea… Return, dearest love, and come home back to me…” 

“Who are you? How do you know my name?” Alfred called back. 

The wind whipped at his face, drops of water flinging onto his glasses. The sailor heard a splash and then-- He saw it! The tail of a hundred shades of green and gold. He was stricken by its beauty. The sea flattened at the surface. The clouds parted and tangerine rays of a setting sun shone down upon the endless blue horizon. 

“Alfred… Alfred, my darling… Return to the sea… Remember the curse and you shall be set free. Then, only then shall you come back to me…” 

All movement settled on the surface of the water and all was silent. Alfred yelled in protest. What did it mean? Who was singing these mysterious words? But there was no answer. He stood there in shock. But a few moments later he heard it again. He looked down, eyes widening at a figure swimming in the water. A man, with a face of porcelain and hair the color of spun gold looked up at the ship, emerald eyes staring longingly into Alfred’s. The sailor was captivated. It was a merman. A merman! The creature sang once more, voice soft and haunting.

“Alfred, my love, return to the sea… I shall be waiting for you in the shallows where there is only the breeze… up by the rocks in Biscal Bay… Remember the curse and from where which you came…”

“W-Wait!” Alfred called but it was too late. 

The creature turned, its long tail protruding from the water in hues of beautiful shades. 

“Remember the curse and you shall be set free… Then, only then will my love return to me…” 

Before he could blink the creature sunk back into the water, gone from his sights for good. He could only stare in bewilderment at the calm sea.

Remember the curse… You shall be set free… Return to me… Return to the sea.

It had to be a mirage. Alfred brought himself to go back to his chambers. He tried to sleep it off… Yet days had passed and he was losing sleep, the ability to function had left him entirely! Those eyes, green, haunted him. They were all he could see. That voice, gentle and familiar. The way he had called Alfred’s name… That was it. Alfred needed to get to the bottom of it. He couldn’t live this way, and whether or not he was crazy, he was going to find out what it had all meant.

* * * * * * *

What did Alfred do?

Follow the Merman’s Instructions or Try to contact him again?


End file.
